Hell Sing
by N.V. Wolfram
Summary: Lucy Morningstar, the daughter of the devil, recieves a present from the infamous dream demon. That present is the body of a Hellsing child. She uses the body as her "container" and enters the human world with no memory of the devil child she is.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Screams of tortured souls and howls of demonic laughter echoed throughout the bowels of the searing hot, acrid room of boiling pipes. Steam produced from foul water emerging from a rusty, broken pipe line that ran along the ceiling, dripping every few seconds onto the red hot floor. A single body was strung up in a way that resembled a crucifixtion along the pipes that were nailed to the wall, filling the room with a scent of cooked and decaying human flesh. The corpse was covered from the top of her head to the bottom her toes in blood markings written in a strange, foreign language long dead in the mortal word.

Suddenly, the laughter of the demons and the bellows of the imprisoned souls ceased and inside the steam a figure, with eyes as black as burning coals, hair of flames, and skin as red as luscious flowing blood, emerged. Her silent barefoot steps were filled with fluidity and an inhuman grace. Slinking over to the dead body, the female being let out a screeching high-pitched giggle.

"A Hellsing," the creature hissed eagerly with glee as she ran her long figures over the corpse's forehead smearing the blood across it, "Oh my little demon, the body of a Hellsing child is more than I could ever ask for..."

The monsterous being looked over her shoulder and smiled a wide, showing her mouth filled with knife-like teeth.

"Freddy," the creature crooned, "If you spoil me too much you will make me a rotten girl."

Another tall, thin figure emerged from the smoke. His eyes were a burnt brown color and his grin malevolent. He took his dark brown fedore off the top of his head, revealing more of the horrific burn scars of which covered the entire of his body, and placed it to his red and green striped sweater clad chest, bowing submissively.

"Why shouldn't I?" the one named Freddy finally spoke, his voice deep and rough. "Lucy, you are the daughter of the devil."

The creature, Lucy, laughed evilly, "Dear dream demon, I adore it when you say my name with such malice! It gives me such chills of ecstasy all over my body!"

Lucy carressed her bull horns that protruded from her top of her forehead and curled around her pointed red ears. She then unconsciously ran her long clawed hand against the number 666, etched underneath her right eye.

"Leave me be, Frederick Krueger. Allow me to work on my sweet Hellsing girl's body to my liking. If I am to use her as my human form she must look a bit similar to myself at the very least."

Freddy bowed obediantly once again and left like he was ordered. Under normal circumstances, he would never obey someone's command. He would kill that person if they did but, this was Lucy, the devil's daughter. How can he not obey such a powerful creature such as herself. She could erase his entire existance and leave no trace at all if she so desired. Luckily, those chances were very slim. After all, Lucy Morningstar, the devil's only child, was in love with him, Freddy Krueger.


	2. Chapter One: Beth

**Chapter One: Beth**

The sound of maddening ringing blaring in her ears was the only reason Beth wakened from her slumber. The ringing was so incessant and loud that it may cause someone to go deaf. Is that what had happened to her? Was she now deaf and is that the sole reason as to why the ringing will not cease? Oh how she wish it would stop. Her ears ached in pain.

Her eyelids slowly fluttered open and she was greeted by a blinding light.

She wondered if she was dead. She just had to be dead. Beth must be but what did she die from? All that she remembered was that she had a wierd dream. Beth never dreamed so it was an automatic warning sign that she did have one at all. She recalled seeing a horribly disfigured man and she remembered knives. Did he have blades on one of his hands. She did not recall.

Her vision began to clear and she saw that she was just in her room and, thankfully, the ringing stopped. Beth was not dead after all.

"What a horrible nightmare. I could have sworn that I was stabbed in the chest and I had died! Calm down, Beth, it was just a dream...A strange, wierd, inconsistant, illogical nightmare that made absolutely no sense whatsoever." She muttered to herself, running a hand through her curly locks.

A searing pain all of a sudden hit her underneath her right eye. The only way to describe such a feeling was as if a thousand burning hot needles were piercing her tender skin under her eye all at once. Clutching her eye, the young woman ran to the bathroom, stumbling once due to the burning pain. Removing her hand from her eye, Beth had to stifle a scream at the sight that revealed itself to her.

"666," she read.

The number of the beast had been burned into her skin. How, she had not a clue, but it was there as plain as day for all to gaze upon.

"Mom!" The scream finally emerged from her throat.

Hot tears dripped from her tearducts down her suddenly pale cheecks. Her skin was so pale that it seemed almost translucent which was unusual since she had been a healthy, not tan but not pale, color yesterday. She let out a gasp. Beth was a blonde now! Her hair had turned a white color. She hated blondes! Most of the ones she knew were popular, snobby, little immature females! She was content with her luscious brown curls not with these white ones.

"Mommy!" Another scream ripped from her vocal chords.

"I'm coming, dear! What is wrong?"

Beth's mother froze at the sight of her.

"Oh...my...goodness," Her mother uttered, shocked and mouth agape, "What did you do, Beth?"

"I haven't the slightest idea, Mom! I just woke up and I looked like this! What's happening to me?" Beth cried.

"Alright!" Her mother paused before continuing," Let us just calm down, take a deep breath, and try to relax. I know this is shocking but because it has happened and it most likely will not go away, we are just going to have to deal with it somehow. Strange things do run in our family, Beth. We are Hellsings."

"How can I relax when I look like this?"

Beth's mother put a soothing hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure the young woman that everything would be fine but, Beth knew the truth. This transformation, odd as it sounds, would affect her whole life. How was she supposed to attend college? She supposed that she could always switch to online courses but then how would she socialize? How would she make friends now when she had a forsaken number of the devil on her upper right cheek. Beth was about to place her face into her palms in total absolute depression when she noticed her hands and let out another screech.

"Mom! Look at my hands! My fingers are freakishly long!"

"It will be okay, dear. Try to be positive. We will get through this together like we have with everything else without your father around."

"Mom, you're not listening! This has nothing to do with my father! I am turning into something other than myself! I mean just look at my face, my hair, or even my hands!"

Her mother continued to try and reassure Beth but failed miserably. The exhausted mother eventually ended up leaving Beth alone to wallow in her misery.

What the hell was happening to her?

* * *

"Hilary Jacobson?"

"Here."

"Kyle Green?"

"Yeah I'm here."

"Peter Yeats?"

"Present."

"Beth Hellsing?"

There was no answer.

"Beth Hellsing?" The teacher called out once more as a lone student stumbled through the door. She wore a hat that covered all of her hair and a large bandage underneath her right eye.

"I am so sorry I am late, Mr. Spartz. I was in the front office getting the forms to withdraw myself from the class." She said.

"Why do you wish to leave my class, Beth? You are doing well in here!" Mr Spartz replied.

"I have my reasons." Beth said, "It's personal. I am moving to a different town and I am going to take my classes online now. Can you please sign my paper?"

"Fine."

The teacher wrote his signature on the class release form and bid me a goodday. That was the last and final teacher that Beth had to get a signature from. Now all she had to do was return to the main office and then Beth could be on her way.

As the young woman walked back to the office, she let her thoughts wander. Ever since her "transformation" she had felt the need to move to a specific location in the state of Ohio called Springwood on Elm Street. She did not even know if the street still existed! Well, Beth knew that Springwood existed because she had to write a paper on the Springwood Slasher Frederick Krueger when she was taking a course in forensic psychology but other than that, she had no idea if Elm Street was still existance. The town could have changed the name for all she knew! Yet, she still felt the urge to move to the old Springwood Slasher's residence: 1428 Elm Street. The house was appearing in her dreams, which was odd in itself since Beth had never used to dream or at the very least never remembered them if she did have dreams. That and the hazy figure of a burned up man kept coming to her in her dreams. Beth was unable to quite make him out but he calls to her. Well, to tell the truth, not to her exactly. The man calls out the name "Lucy." Last time she checked, her name was Beth not Lucy. Perhaps she was a Lucy in another life. She did believe in reincarnation anyways so it would make sense. Maybe this man was her husband in that past life and they had perished in a fire and that is the reason why is covered in revolting burn scars. It was a possibility.

Beth finally reached the main office and she opened the door. Strutting up to the front desk, Beth handed the lady there her papers and she smiled at her, wishing her good luck with her online courses. Beth smiled politely and exited without a word, heading towards his car, already packed with her personal items. Beth's mother said that it would be good for her to leave town, start a new life where people would not recognize her and thus not recognize her new looks. Her mother still desired to keep in touch so Beth would have to write her mother a letter once in a while but other than that Beth would be all alone in her new residence, if it was still there. Beth was still waiting for that phone call from the realtor to see if the house she wanted, 1428 Elm Street, still existed.

Her phone begins to ring.

"Well, speak of the devil," Beth answers, "I was just thinking about you."

"Is that so?" The realtor, Doris Godfry replied. "I have good news for you, hon."

"Yes?"

"That house you were wondering about still exists and it's up for sale! Do you want it or not?"

"I do! I'll transfer the money right away to buy it unless I have any competition."

"There is no one else that wants the house, hon. People thinks it's haunted."

"Haunted?"

"Yes, haunted by that serial killer...oh, what's his name?"

"Frederick Krueger?"

"Yeah that's the one! Thanks, deary. If you could trandfer the money by this Thursday then the house is yours. Deal?"

"Deal!"

With that, Beth hung up the phone and then dialed her mother's number, to ask her if she could transfer the money to the realtor's bank account which she, of course, obliged.

And so, here she was, on the highway heading to the little town of Springwood to the supposedly haunted house that coincidently haunted Beth's own dreams ever since her unusual transformation.

She sure hoped she knew what she was getting into.


	3. Chapter Two: Welcome to Elm Street

**Chapter Two: Welcome to Elm Street**

After leaving Ohio State University, Beth drove onto the highway and headed to the quaint town of Springwood which was a mere three hour drive away so reached her destination fairly quick. In fact, there was still daylight present but it was fading fast so Beth had to reach her newly purchased home right away.

"Elm Street, where is Elm Street?" She mumbled.

There was Maple Drive and Racoon Hill but no Elm Street. Beth then saw something out of the corner of her eye. There, hidden by a tree was a sign that read "Elm Street." She finally found it! Now all she had to do was drive to the end of the street and there would be her new, supposedly haunted, house.

"Finally," Beth murmured. "I am exhausted. My cheek where that strange 666 mark is has been aching all day."

It was true. Throughout the whole day, she had an unusual mild burning sensation underneath her right eye. First the mark, the hair, the skin, the fingers and now this? Will she have this flaming ache for the rest of her miserable life? No. Beth was a determined young woman and the day that she had the "change" she vowed to find a cure for whatever disease, if she had one, that caused this dramatic transformation. Her career choice before this happened to her was to become a doctor. Well, a doctor of the mind of the criminals. She had desired to become a forensic psychologist which is a person that gets into serial killer's minds and helps the authorities determine the murderer's next move and ultimately lead in their capture. It was strange, sure, but it was dream in her life.

Speaking of dreams, Beth hoped she would not have any more nightmares when she finally laid down to rest. They were always hazy but she has had these odd dreams with a burnt man still calling the name "Lucy." She thought that the man may have been a past lover in another life but now that she has had time to think about it, she was not so sure now. When writing her paper on Frederick Krueger, the Springwood Slasher, she recalled that he had been burned alive by an infuriated mob of parents. She also remembered that his weapon of choice had been a handmade glove with blades at the fingertips. The man in her dreams was burnt and he had the same glove. Was this man Freddy Krueger? There were those recent incidents of teenagers being killed in their sleep and it had been blamed on Krueger but what did that have to do with her?

Beth was determined to find out.

* * *

Nightfall came fast and soon enough, Beth was getting ready for bed. After unzipping her suitcase, she took out a single pair of pajamas. Beth would unpack in the morning. She was too tired to do it as of late. Slipping into her pajamas, leaving her clothes laying on the floor. She will pick them up later. As she climbed into bed, Beth took the bandage off her cheek hiding the hideous devil mark on her cheek. Beth turned out the light, pulled the comforter over her body and fell into on of the most terrifying nightmares of her life.


	4. Chapter Three: The First Nightmare

**Chapter Three: The First Nightmare**

There were corpses littered everywhere.

Blood pouring out of every visible orfice, some bubbling and others still spewing. The whole graveyard of bodies was covered in at least one thin layer of blood. Stench of putrid decaying flesh floated about in the howling wind. One of the corpses was not a corpse at all. She was still very well alive and breathing. The foul odor in the air woke the young woman up and after taking one solid look of her location Beth let out a blood-curdling scream. She was fine with looking at photographs of dead people and even the goriest of crime scene photographs but seeing it live and in the flesh, smelling the disgusting smell of rotting corpses, was Beth's biggest fear. She could not handle death that was not in photographs. Photographs made a person detached but live...it was unbearable.

Beth immediately stood up and began running through the dead. She had to find a way out from this terrible place. Beth was stopped, however, when she stepped on one particular body that was in such decomposition that the natural gases caused the body explode on her when she put pressure on the body. Covered in bloody human remains, Beth let out another screech of terror.

Suddenly, the scenery changed from that of a corpse graveyard to that of a boiler room with pipes running against one single wall. Beth was about to run when the sound of metal scraping against metal made her halt in her footsteps. That sound was...familiar. She has heard it once before but from where? This room was familiar as well as if she had been there before. Was this what Deja Vu felt like? Perhaps it was.

"Lucy, you came."

Beth spun around and came face to face with a face so gruesomely scarred that her own scream froze in her throat from pure and utter terror. The creature with the burnt face grinned evilly.

"It's not polite to stare. What? Is there something on my face?"

The man cackled and raised his bladed hand to Beth's own face, running a single blade across her cheek but not cutting her. Not yet, at least.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?

Beth mustered up her courage and found her voice which had been reduced to a small, fearful whimper, "You are Freddy Krueger."

"Why you know my name!" He laughed, " I am honored!"

His voice then turned serious, filled to brim with malice, "Do you know what I am going to do to you?"

Beth shook her head no, causing the blade that was against her cheek to sink in and draw blood. Freddy lifted the blade to his lips and licked it clean. Her blood tasted so sweet...

"Good, because I do not know either! All I know that there is going to be a lot of pain in your future so you better start running, my little piggie!"

Freddy released her face and Beth immediately bolted in the opposite direction. He laughed for he knew he would be able to catch her in a heartbeat. Freddy did control the dreamworld.

Beth's breathing was heavy and erratic with her running. She searched for a way out but with no luck until she finally spotted a door. Without a single question in her mind, Beth opened the door and out came a corpse toppling onto her causing the terrified woman to let out the scream that had previously been bottled in her throat. More and more dead bodies fell out through the door, crushing poor Beth until she thought that soon she would be unable to breathe. One dead body turned into four and four dead bodies turned into eight and so on. Beth was now unable to breathe and she was left gasping for air that wouldn't come. She was going to die. Before she was about to black out, a bladed hand reached into the pile of decaying corpses and grabbed Beth's arm, pulling her out while cutting deep into her arm.

The young woman let out a howl of pain and looked around, expecting to see Freddy there, laughing at her but he was not. There was no one there except for her and the dead bundle of bodies.

* * *

Beth woke up gasping and whimpering in from the pain in her arm due to the large gashes Freddy's blades dug into her. Rushing into the bathroom, she got the first aid kit and took out some surgical wire and a needle, proceeding to stitch herself up. As painful and agonizing as it was, it had to be done unless she wanted to go to the hospital which she absolutely did not want to do since that was her second biggest fear. She sure hoped Freddy wouldn't discover that little fact anytime soon though he probably already knew about it.

Speaking of Freddy, where was he when he pulled her out of the pile of corpses and why had he saved her? Perhaps it was because he wished to torment her in more nightmares until he becomes bored with her and eventually will end up in her gory death. Who knew except for Freddy himself?

All that Beth knew was that she was not going back to sleep anytime soon.


	5. Chapter Four: Doctor

**Chapter Four: Doctor**

Unfortunately, Beth had to visit the doctor, much to her demise, for her injury had a horrible infection. She feared doctors. After popping her prescribed anti-anxiety medication and putting a bandage over the 666 mark on her right cheek, Beth hopped into her vehicle and drove to the local physician, Dr. Banks. It was only a five minute drive away so it took no time in getting there.

Beth's heartbeat increased. She could feel her pulse beat after beat in her neck and wrists, taunting her with each agonizing thump. It was as if Freddy was inside her heart, laughing at her pitiful self for the simple fear of doctors. Her breathing became erratic at the mere thought of Freddy. When she wrote her paper about him at her university, Beth actually felt empathy for him. He never had a chance at a normal life. She still felt that way but now it was accompanied by complete and utter terror. He already injured her on the very first nightmare, and she knew she would eventually have to sleep. What damage would he cause her the next time, hopefully not too soon, she fell asleep?

After her minature panic attack, Beth finally opened the car door and stepped out into the hot sun, which reminded her of the heat of the dream boiler room. She almost regretted moving into that house.

Cradling her injured arm, Beth walked into the doctor's office and, after giving her name to the receptionist, sat down. She had already broken out in a cold sweat. Beth has had a fear of going to the doctor's and hospitals ever since she was a child. It became such a problem when she got older that her psychologist prescribed her the anti-anxiety medication so that she would not break out into a full-blown panic attack every time she had a doctor's appointment.

"Beth Hellsing?"

Hearing her name being called, Beth stood up and went with the nurse to a holding room. Within seconds. Dr. Banks entered the room.

"Beth Hellsing, how are you? I am Dr. Banks and I will be your doctor this evening. Oh, holy mother of god what happened?" The doctor nearly screamed at the sight of Beth's bloody, stitched up, injured arm that had pus spilling out of the crevices.

"I work with serial killers for a living. It obviously gets dangerous as you can tell. One of my patients made a make-shift knife out of a plastic spoon and a lunch tray tied with a bedsheet to hold it together. It comes with the job." Beth lied.

"Oh. Sorry for my little outburst. I just was not expecting an injury like this today."

"It is quite alright. I know it can be shocking."

The doctor immediately took out the stitches and injected an anesthetic around the injury to numb it up.

"You will feel some pressure. You may want to look away."

Beth complied and Dr. Banks thoroughly cleaned out the gruesome wound and then wrapped gauze around the injury and formed a white plaster cast on Beth's arm.

"Now, Ms. Hellsing, I recommend you take things very easy for about two weeks and then gradually incorporate your daily routine back into your life. I also recommend not being near any serial killers for the time being."

Beth laughed and agreed with the doctor, masking her nervousness about being in the actual doctor office.

"Thanks, Dr. Banks."

"Oh, and take two these every morning and take one today right when you get back home to block off the pain."

Dr. Banks handed a prescription bottle to her which Beth gladly took.

After saying their goodbyes, Beth quickly exited and immediately sat in her car and let out a deep breath. Oh how she despised doctors! May they rot in hell for all she cared or let Freddy take care of them.

Beth sped home. Thankfully there were no police out otherwise she would definately have had a ticket. She just wanted to be as far away from the doctors as possible. She would rather have Freddy maul her to pieces then go to another doctor's appointment. That was how much she hated doctors. Then again, Freddy would probably use her fear of doctors to his advantage. Perhaps in that single case, she would take the doctors over a nightmare with Freddy Krueger.

Once she got back to her home, or rather Freddy's home, she popped open the prescription gave her and took two pills. Within a few minutes after doing so, Beth felt a funny feeling come over her. She suddenly felt exhausted and desired to go to sleep but, she musn't lest she run into Freddy again. She scrambled to get the prescription and Beth turned the bottle around and read the back,

"Warning: May feel drowsy after taking."

Beth paused in shock. She should have read that before taking the medication. Curse that doctor for doing this to her!

"Oh my god, I am screwed. I'm going to die. Freddy will definately kill me. I was lucky last time. I am going to die..."

After uttering those words, Beth passed out, hitting her head on the tile floor.


	6. Chapter Five: Calling Dr Krueger

_This is chapter is dedicated to ShadrikahFyreharte, my number one reviewer._

**Chapter Five: Calling Dr. Krueger**

Beth's eyes opened to a blinding light. After her eyes adjusted, she realized where she was: a hospital.

Her chest constricted and her breathing came fast and heavy. Her heatbeat increased so much that she could hear it thumping in her ears. She would rather be anywhere than a hospital right now especially since her anti-anxiety medication has worn off by now. How did she get there in the first place? No one could have found her since she did not know anyone as of yet who would be suspicious of her being missing. All that Beth could recall was taking two pills, like the loathesome doctor prescribed, and then a wave of darkness...

Oh dear, no, she could not be back already! It has not even been twenty-four hours and she was back in the clutches of the man who haunts her dreams!

Afte figuring out exactly where she was, Beth attempted to rise but failed, discovering that her wrists and ankles were chained to the operating table on which she laid upon.

She was going to die. Beth just had that feeling that her death was near. She just knew it.

Beth took in her surroundings. She was not in the corpse graveyard nor the boiler room it was, as she first suspected, in a hospital room only worse, it was an operating room. A hellish one at that. A body was strung up like one of those skeletons you see in science rooms, with a hook in its head so it would hang. Slash marks were strewn across its chest, opening it up and causing its internal organs to fall out to the floor. Beth spotted its heart, still beating inside the open ribcage. Letting out a scream at the sight of the body, Beth struggled against her chains but failed miserably.

Dried blood was splattered against the four falls as if it was a gruesome wallpaper that someone with a sick sense of humor put up.

Tears of anger fell down her cheek. How could she be so stupid! She should have read the warnings on the back of the prescription before taking it. Beth cursed at her shear stupidity and then the double doors burst open.

The one and only Freddy Krueger had arrived, clothed in scrubs.

"Time to operate on the sick patient!" He laughed.

Beth let out a blood-curdling scream. Freddy knew why she was terrified of doctors and hospitals: operations. When she was five, many of her family members had operations because of heart failure and they never made it out alive. The doctors always carried them out in black body bags. That was the sole reason why Beth feared the whole medical field for in her mind, an operation ultimately led to one's death and now it would lead to her very own!

"Don't worry, my dear, I will not hurt you," Freddy lied, caressing the tip of Beth's nose with one of his blades, slicing into it causing her to let out another wail of terror.

"Such sweet music you make, Lucy," he murmured, more to himself than to Beth.

"Who the hell is Lucy?" Beth screamed at the top of her lungs.

Freddy hopped onto the operating table and straddled Beth, leaning on his elbows which dug into her chest.

"You really have no memory?"

"Well, obviously since I have no idea who this damn Lucy is!" Beth spat, blushing at their awkward position.

Freddy laughed, "Oh, this is priceless! Lucy, the daughter of the devil, has no memory of who she is!"

Beth froze. The daughter of the devil? No, she can't be this Lucy...her name was Beth Hellsing not Lucy. There was no possible way she could be of the devil's blood! Then again...there was her strange transformation and that mark of the beast on her upper right cheek...

"Ah, so you are finally realizing what you truly are, Lucy."

That was the last straw. She bolted up as far as the chains would let her, causing Freddy to stumble off of her and she glared at him, with actual hellfie in her eyes.

In a voice that was not her own, Beth screeched, "My name is Beth, not Lucy! I am not the devil's child! I am of the Hellsing line and you will get that through your bloody thick skull whether you like it or not, Frederick Krueger!"

Instead of being angry, like expected, Freddy simply grinned.

"You just proved me right, my dear devil girl."


	7. Chapter Six: Conversing with the Enemy

Chapter Six: Conversing with the Enemy

Beth was still chained to the operating table, in denial that she was the daughter of the devil, in the presence of the serial killer Freddy Krueger whose doctor scrubs had transfigured into the clothes he was wearing when he and Beth first encountered each other.

"So, Frederick..." Beth began.

"Freddy." He corrected.

"Okay, Freddy, you say that I am basically the spawn of the devil."

"That's right."

"And I am supposedly an all powerful being."

"Correct."

"So, how come you would injure someone as powerful as the devil's child."

"Because you said I could."

That angered Beth, " Now, why would I do something as stupid as that?"

Freddy ran back up to her, letting out a low infuriated growl and with a single swing sliced open Beth's leg, causing her to howl with pain. Tears of hate and agony poured from Beth's eyes. She has never, in all her years, experienced such excruciating pain. It burned as if her wounds were covered in an unrelenting fire. She wailed.

"Oh, come on! Don't be such a little baby. I died being engulfed in flames and I didn't scream as much as you!"

Freddy put his non-gloved hand into the freshly made injury and clenched the exposed muscle causing Beth to scream in pure agony.

"Then again, I do enjoy hearing you scream. It is such sweet music to my ears."

"Bastard!"

"How did you know?" Freddy laughed.

Beth simply cried. Freddy lifted a finger to her cheek and scooped up a single hot tear and brought it to his lips, tasting it. It tasted so good to him. Freshly shed tears were the best without a doubt!

Freddy took his hand out of the the injury he caused and licked it clean. Then again, blood tasted so much then tears...

"I know you were a bastard child because I wrote a paper on you, Frederick Krueger. I know everything about you. Your mother was a nun raped by many men, so many that it is said that you are the child of all of those men. I know that you were ridiculed as a child. The other children beat you every day and you came home to your foster family always covered with black and blue bruises. I know that you started mutilating animals when you were twelve and you moved onto your first human when you were sixteen. A newborn baby was your first victim. You choked her to death but that wasn't satisfying enough to you, was it? You wanted more. So, you moved onto slightly older children, raping and mutilating them. When you were caught and then released, angry parents burned you to death. Then came the deathes of teenagers of those very same parents in their sleep. It was threorized that you were behind it. You were, weren't you, Frederick?" Beth spat through the pain.

"I know everything about you, Krueger and many other serial killers. Jeffrey Dahmer, Charles Manson, Albert Fish, and Ted Bundy, I know everything about them! I know more about murder than you, a murderer!" Beth was furious. How dare this insignificant dream demon harm her! She could kill him at any point she wanted...Beth, with newfound strength, broke through her chains and slammed a grinning Freddy to the wall.

"What are you laughing at, Krueger?" She hissed.

"Touch your hair, little piggie."

Beth growled but did as he said. Once she did, she screamed and released Freddy from her grasp and cradled her hand. She had burned it but how? Beth could not see but her hair had turn into flames and her eyes had turned as black night.

"What did you do to me?" She screeched.

Freddy switched their places and pinned Beth to the wall, holding her hands above her head.

"I didn't do anything, bitch. That was all you. Figure it out for yourself. I'm finished helping you." He growled with pure and utter menace.

He no longer cared that she was the devil's daughter. For as long as she was in her human form, he was going to make her rue the day she was born.

Beth began disappearing. No! Freddy wasn't down hurting her yet! He desired to hear her scream some more. She did have such a lovely scream.

"You aren't leaving without me!" Freddy yelled.

He grabbed onto Beth's shirt as she dissappeared completely, taking him with her to the mortal world.


	8. Chapter Seven: Haunted

_To Miss ShadrikahFyreharte,_

_As I am unable to contact you any other way than this, I have decided to answer your questions here. On your question concerning Beth: not exactly. I cannot really reveal otherwise it would give the story away. An author must keep her secrets. _

_Concerning Freddy, he is not exactly "out." In a way he is but, in a way he isn't. It's complicated but you will see in this chapter._

_I'm glad my work is to your fancy. I love to know how I am doing writing-wise and, if I am to be honest, your reviews keep me writing this story. Let's just say that it inspires me. In fact, after every review you leave, I write a whole chapter._

_I am so very fortunate to have you as my reviewer. Thank you._

_Respectfully yours,_

_N.V. Wolfram_

**Chapter Seven: Haunted**

The sound of the chirping melody of the birds combined with the warm sunlight streaming in through the open window caused Beth to open her eyes. She had a terrible headache and, no wonder, she had passed out on the kitchen tile floor. She was honestly suprised that their was no major damage to her head. Speaking of damage, she looked to her leg that Freddy had ripped open and to her suprise, there was no wound which was unusual since the last time she was injured in the dream world, the injury transfered to her in the world of reality.

"Impossible. How are you not injured?" A deep, gruff voice demanded.

Beth froze as a chill tingled down her spinal cord. No, he could not be here. He was supposed to stay in the world of dreams! Beth slowly stood up, her knees and back cracking loudly, and turned around, hesitant to look at who was behind her.

It was the one and only Freddy Krueger.

"You did not think I would be here, did you?" He leered.

Beth covered her mouth with both her hands to stifle her loud scream of shock and terror. How could he be here in the real world? What was even stranger was that he was not even attempting to attack or intimidate her with his glove of blades.

"Why," she stuttered, "are you not trying to hurt me?"

"Oh, so you like it when I hurt you. Naughty girl." Freddy laughed.

Beth blushed and immediately replied, "No! I do not! Now answer my question, Krueger!"

"No."

"Why not?" Beth demanded.

"No." Freddy simply repeated.

There was a long silence between the two before Beth finally relized why Freddy was not trying to harm her. Her eyes widened and a smile twitched at the corner of her lips.

"It is because you are unable to hurt me..."

Freddy's eyes narrowed and bared his clenched teeth like an angry dog. How had that stupid girl figured it out?

"I'm right, am I not?" Beth taunted, a wide grin on her face.

"Congratulations, do you want a medal?"

"That would be nice!" Beth laughed. She was enjoying this.

"Well, here you go, bitch!" Freddy gave her the middle finger.

Beth narrowed her eyes and murmured something unintelligable but Freddy thought he heard a few curse words, probably all directed at him.

"So we got a mouth on the piggie?"

"Like you are one to talk." Beth glared.

It was one thing if Freddy was in the dream world but now since he was in the real world as well, at least partially, the torment would not cease. Sure, he would not be able to harm her in the world of reality but at least when he was stuck in the dream world she would have somewhat of a break from the man who haunts her dreams. At the very least, Beth was tremendously thankful that Freddy would be rendered unable to maim her in this world. Was there nothing she could do to escape his evil clutches?

Beth let out a gasp and covered her mouth. She looked at the dream demon and he only grinned, waving with his bladed glove. Beth quickly looked away.

How was she supposed to go the bathroom without him hovering over her while she urinated or defecated? She would be absolutely humiliated and the taunts would be unbearable. Beth needed to shower as well and she was not about to let Freddy see her naked. She was proud of her body despite it being of relatively normal proportions. Beth was a little bit on the thin side but that was nothing. Despite being proud of her body, she was not going to reveal herself to a man desires to mutilate and destroy that very body.

Letting out a groan, Beth walked upstairs, Freddy following her as if he was a lost puppy. Though he was anything but a lost puppy. Beth went to her room and shut the door in Freddy's face. No matter, he just floated through.

"Damn it. That didn't work." Beth mumbled to herself. She didn't think it would work anyhow but it was worth a shot.

Unzipping her suitcase, Beth started unpacking. Sorting clothes between dressers and the closet. All of a sudden, Freddy started snickering.

"What is so funny?"

Freddy just pointed to an open dresser. It was her panty drawer...

"Pervert!"

"Thank you!"


	9. Chapter Eight: Serial Killer Fascination

**Chapter Eight: Serial Killer Fascination**

After unpacking her clothes, Beth sat down at the computer and pulled up her college courses. She had to write a paper on another serial killer and this time she picked Jeffrey Dahmer who was a murderer, cannibal, mutilator, and necrophiliac. Some may call her wierd or crazy by being fascinated by serial killers but she could not help it. Despite being attacked by Freddy, who was hovering over her shoulder, Beth still held her odd fascination with serial killers and serial murder.

Beth began by titling her paper "A Boy Called Jeffrey Dahmer."

"Who is Jeffrey Dahmer?"

Beth sighed and turned around, facing Freddy's gruesome burnt face.

"Suprised you have not heard of him. Allow me to educate you on him."

Clearing her throat, Beth began,

"Jeffrey Dahmer was a normal boy, never abused or neglected. He grew up in a happy, loving household with his parents Lionel and Joyce Dahmer. That is, until he had minor surgery, along with the birth of his brother. Jeffrey changed after that. He became withdrawn and lacked in self-confidence. His parents eventually had a nasty divorce and that was when everything when downhill. In June of 1978, Jeffrey picked up a hitchhiker named Steven Hicks and took him home to his parent's house, where the two drank beer and had sexual relations. Once Hicks tried to leave, Dahmer ended up killing him with a blow to the head with a heavy barbell. Dismembering the corpse, he packed the body parts in plastic bags and buried them in the woods behind the house.

Nine years later in September of 1987, Jeffrey took his second victim, a man called Steven Toumi whom he had met in a gay bar. After checking into a hotel room and drinking heavily, the next morning Dahmer claimed to have found Toumi dead beside him. Buying a large suitcase to transport the corpse, he brought the body to his grandmother's basement where he proceeded to have sex with and masturbated on the corpse before dismembering it and disposing the remains in the rubbish.

Jeffrey Dahmer killed twelve people and possibly even more.

With some he experimented upon his subjects and consumed their flesh. He attempted lobotomies, drilling into his victim's skulls while they were still alive, injecting them with Muriatic acid to see whether he could extend his control to the living instead of only the dead which he controled through necrophilia. Most of those victims died instantly, but Jeffrey late claimed that one victim had survived for a number of days in a zombie-like state, with limited motor function.

Jeffrey Dahmer eventually was killed in prison by Christopher Scarver, a delusional, schizophrenic African-American murderer who also killed Jesse Anderson, a white supremacist murderer.

That is Jeffrey Dahmer, Freddy."

Freddy was silent for a moment before breaking out into heavy laughter.

"You could have just said he was a gay serial killer!"

Beth glared and turned away from him, blushing in embaressment. She always went overboard in explanations of serial killers or anything relating to serial murder. Beth was so abnormal! It didn't matter that she could help people catch serial killers by learning the workings of their minds. It was a sick and twisted fascination and Beth hated herself for it.

What if...she was to become a serial killer? Perhaps that was the reason why she was so intrigued by the subject. She was just learning the basics of serial killing by studying other past serial killers like John Wayne Gacy, Andrei Chikatilo, Albert DeSalvo, Ed Gein, and even Frederick Krueger. Was she as capable of being as cruel and malicious as Freddy?

Yes, she was. After all, Freddy did say she was the devil's daughter though she still does not believe him.

Wait, what was she thinking? This was not like her at all! What was happening to her mind? Was she becoming mad? She must be going insane. There was no other way she could be having these thoughts. Unless, Freddy was telling the truth, that she, Beth Hellsing, was the offspring of Satan. Beth unconciously stroked the 666 mark underneath her eye. Was she really the devil's child?


End file.
